It is well known in the art to provide internal combustion engines having large cylinders with a pre-chamber corresponding to each cylinder in the engine so that a pilot charge of fuel and air introduced into the pre-chamber can accomplish ignition of a fuel-air charge received within a main combustion chamber of a corresponding cylinder. However, controlling an amount of NOx emissions from the engine may also be required with use of distinct fuel supply strategies typically used with the pre-chambers and the main combustion chambers of a given engine.
A valuable diagnostic for engines with one or more pre-chambers is to measure respective air-fuel ratios in the pre-chambers and the corresponding main combustion chambers present in an engine with the help of one or more sensors which may allow end-users of such engines to estimate an amount of NOx emissions from an engine. However, one drawback typically associated with such engines may include extremely high temperatures associated with combustion of fuel-air charge in the main combustion chamber, due to which, it may become difficult to operate any sensors that are located in the main combustion chamber.
German Publication DE 10 2014 207 272 discloses a measurement technique which includes the steps of measuring pre-chamber pressure, determining a peak pre-chamber pressure, filtering the pre-chamber pressure measurements and using the filtered version of the respective measurements for controlling a subsequent operation of the engine. However, filtering can sometimes be computationally intensive and laborious.
Hence, there is a need for a system and a method that overcome the aforementioned shortcomings for allowing end-users to conveniently control the operation of engine cylinders having a pre-chamber and a main combustion chamber and achieve low NOx emissions.